1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an ejector or disconnector mechanism for electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors, particularly large multi pin and socket connectors, when in proper seated connection, can be difficult to separate. Such multi pin and socket large connectors are commonly used, for example, on railroad equipment between engines or between engines and cars or between cars. Such connectors can be quite heavy and bulky and are required to be securely connected during operation. Although auxiliary retention or clamping structures may be provided to securely hold the connectors in connected relationship, the pin and socket connector sets themselves, in order to be electrically transmissive, must be in intimate physical contact pin to socket. This physical contact requirement by itself provides a frictional resistance to separation of the contact components. In addition, inconvenient locations for such connectors and environmental factors all contribute to making separation of the connectors difficult. Because of the desire to protect the connectors from damage, it is important to not use potentially damaging gripping tools during the disconnection process or to exert undue force, especially force applied at an angle.
Such problems have been recognized in the art and numerous disconnection assistance structures have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,605 provides an ejector assembly which is carried on the removable connector and which includes a pivoting handle member terminating in a cam surface which abuts against the exterior of a bight of a V-shaped yoke member, the leg ends of which, in turn, abut a fixed surface associated with the mating connector member. In this approach rotation of the cam urges the yoke leg ends against the fixed abutting member. The back pressure against the cam and its attachment point to the connector member is said to result in pushing the cam attached connector member away from contact with the opposed connector member. While such structures may facilitate disconnecting, their mechanical leverage is low and their difficulty of operation may be a concern.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide an ejector or connector-separating structure which is easy to operate, provides significant mechanical advantage and utilizes parts which are easily and securely affixed to the connector.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a connector mounted moveable separator mechanism, or ejector, for urging electrical connector housing members apart from one another to, at least, initiate a disconnection movement separating the members.
This object is achieved by the provision of an ejector mechanism consisting of a handle equipped lever which is pivotally attached to a connector housing remote from the connection face. A link is attached to the lever at a point spaced from the lever""s pivot so that it undergoes movement when the lever is pivoted. The link terminates in a rotary cam which is pivotally affixed to the connector housing adjacent to, but spaced from, the connector face. The cam is positioned so that when the connector housing is properly mated with a compatible opposed housing, the cam""s surface, in a lever storage, not activated, position will engage, or be closely spaced from, an opposed surface of the complimentary mating connector housing. Thereafter, movement of the pivoted lever will cause a rotation of the cam by a drive through the link. The cam is provided with a camming surface having a configuration such that upon pivoting of the cam the complimentary connection""s housing engaging point will be moved away from the cam""s pivot point thereby separating the housings.
In an embodiment the lever may be attached to a dual leg link which in turn is connected to two cam members positioned on opposite sides of the connector housing. In this manner, movement of the lever will engage cam surfaces on both opposite sides of the housing balancing the separating force.